


OT12 on Crack ( Anime )

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: A little something you get when you mix LOONA with anime together
Kudos: 9





	1. True Power

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the jokes are lame jokes taken from senseless animes..
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains jokes with reference to:
> 
> Yuru Yuri  
Nichijou

A certain member was trying to cut open a pumpkin on the floor to prepare for dinner that evening when some of the older members walked past her. 

“Are you okay? You’ve been trying to get that open for the past 1 hour.. Do you need our help?” Heejin looked over the smol bean who had been trying out different methods to succeed in her quest but to no avail. 

“It’s fine! I’m the main protagonist and this pumpkin.. It’s just ROCK-HARD!!” The little one screeched when the wooden cutting board almost split into half by the impact of the force between the two objects. 

Olivia Hye then stated an idea.

“You know what? If you’re the main protagonist, why not you do the same thing as what the person in the anime does to draw out their power?” 

Two other girls simply stared at her in confusion. 

“What do you mean?” Yeojin asked, in hopes to get one step closer to her goal. 

“You need to take off your hair buns.” The wolf smirked at her own idea, but it wasn’t quite well-received by the other party next to her. 

“Won’t Yeojin just disappear?” Heejin looked blankly at the twelfth member alongside with the youngest member. 

“It’s something like you losing your odd eye powers, as easy as that.” Olivia Hye then walked out of the kitchen after taking some dumplings from the fridge. 

Stoning, Yeojin stood frozen at her spot and muttered out something under her breath.

“Sorry, I don’t understand where this is going.. Well then..” She then took one last look at the pumpkin before throwing it out of the building and hoping it will smash open after that.


	2. Fatty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains jokes with reference to:
> 
> Sabagebu

A girl with pigtails came strolling into her room with her hands full of snacks that she found in the kitchen previously bought by the previous roommate. 

“Hmm? What’s this? The new bread roll that was pushed out last week in the convenient stores? I haven’t seen this packaging before.” Chuu smiled a little before opening up the bag and taking a bite. In that instant, two rainbows can be seen popping off from her ears. 

“This is delicious! Nothing I’ve tasted before.. It’s absolutely divine!!” Without second thoughts, she ate up the remaining parts and headed out to get some more. Little did she know..

\---

One week later, the same girl was greeted by three other friends who were all staring blankly at her before one mustered up the courage to speak of the truth. 

“Chuu, you seem to have gained some weight--” Her dumb friend, Jinsoul makes her appearance by trying to be nice out of the entire situation. 

“Yeah, it’s a wonder how I can still fit into this uniform of mine though.” The twin-tailed girl laughed nervously before getting interrupted by her childhood friend. 

“Dude, I swear you’re just embracing your inner creature now lmao.. Bet you can’t even feel pain even when a shark has sunken its teeth into your balloon body LMAO..” The owl cracked up before she was punched to the ground by the strong fist of the targeted girl.

“Anything you would like to add on, Yves?” The penguin sat nicely once more in hopes to hear a compliment at the end of the day, but the ending couldn’t have turned out much worse than expected. 

“..You’re just a fatty.”

Silence then enveloped around the 4 friends sitting around the table before a scream busted off the lungs of one of them as she ran out of the club room crying out loud.


	3. Morning Alarm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains jokes with reference to:
> 
> Gintama

A certain owl was standing outside of the dorm room to wake one of her members up for school. 

“Good morning, Choerry! I’m here to clean the room, so please open the door up for me. If you have yet to wake up by the time I finish the song, I’ll be compelled to use force.” A shout could be heard through the door. 

The half-awake bat felt annoyed when her sleep was interrupted, so she quickly tucked her head back in the blanket. A tune was soon heard through the dorm walls. 

“If you’re happy and you know it, clap your hands..” What soon followed after was a series of loud gunshots coming from the mobile device from her phone paired to a loudspeaker. 

Spooked by the sudden noise, the fruit bat jumped out from her bed and cowered in fear as the voice started singing again. 

“If you’re happy and you know--” 

By now, the terrified bat was kneeling in front of her member with the door wide open begging for mercy. Smiling with satisfaction, Jungeun pulled the younger girl up and ushered her to quickly get ready for school before threatening her with another line if she doesn’t make the cut. 

“Okay okay.. I’ll do it right now..” The girl then quickened her pace and do what she was told.


	4. Nice Buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuuves VS 2Jin.. 
> 
> Who will win this round?
> 
> \---
> 
> This chapter contains jokes with reference to:
> 
> Grand Blue

The tennis tournament is about to commence and two teams were getting ready after their warm-ups. The popular couple pairings brought about much attention from either class and people gathered around the venue as usual. 

“Hey Yves, you may have won the girls’ hearts by blowing a kiss towards them at the right time there, but you won’t get it easy when it comes to sports this time. Not when my best friend is here to hold her fort.” A certain bunny grinned widely as she tried to provoke the beauty queen from the competition held during the previous semester. 

Rolling her eyes, she paid no attention to the girl and focused on cheering her partner up. 

“Are you sure we can win this? The other matches were easy for us, but this time we are indeed going against the school’s sports representative.” The penguin spoke with uncertainty in her tone. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine. Besides, your taekwondo skills could come in handy now.” The swan calmly answered the girl back with a confident smile of her own as she stood firmly in her position. 

“BEEP!” The match has officially started and the crowd immediately went crazy after the horns. 

The two pairs of girls were at each other’s throats when the bunny noticed something between each serves coming from the other party. As she swings the ball to the opponents during her turn, she took the opportunity to share the information with her teammate in that split second. 

“Hyunjin, aim for her partner! She’s weak against our attacks!” Heejin shouted and her suggestion was well-taken in. After several hits, the targeted girl simply couldn’t keep up with the rough gameplay and was seen panting along the sidelines. 

Somehow bothered by this, the taller girl hit the ball back to her opponents with a much greater force and nearly knocked out the cat as well. Smirking, she turned her head towards the infuriating bunny and chuckled. 

“Guess it’s just you and me now, huh?” 

As the game went on, screams could be heard from each side of the field to show how each girl was working hard to get that gold in the sports match. Neither was going to back down when..

“Hey, it looks like our class president is having some trouble, let’s cheer her on since she’s our great friend. Follow after me!” The vice-president cheered on loudly. 

“Yves, nice buddy!” 

Silence surrounded the lone girl who’s shouting so passionately before her own class starts chanting the cursed cheer as well. Shaking on the outside, a crying plead could be heard from the penguin who’s desperately trying to get her classmates to stop cheering. 

“Nice buddy, Yves!”

“Yves, really nice buddy!”

“Yves, Yves, Yves, nice buddy!”

As the cheers got louder in each passing second, the swan was on the verge of giving up when a whistle brought her attention back to the playing field. 

“1st point goes to Class 5-3. A break will now commence. The match will start in 10 minutes time.” The referee came down from his seat and headed out to get a drink. As the bunny sauntered towards the swan’s direction, the taller girl turned her front to her classmates with great annoyance. 

“Stop saying that or I’ll hit the ball right back at ya idiots!” As she screeched at the top of her lungs, her partner and the rest of the girls simply noted the presence of a very red apple on the field.


End file.
